And Then There Was More
by gtm92897
Summary: the setting is early america, when settlers just arrived. clary is a quiet girl who seeks adventure. can jace give her the adventure she needs or will they all end up in trouble or worse...all human. i suck at summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story im open to any advice you have. please tell me what you think so far **  
It all started that week. I was siting alone in the woods, watching the animals walk around. it was peaceful. it was my ecsape from the world. when i came here i could always counton it being still unlike the town that is always in motion. as i said i was sitting there alone trying to draw a deer that had stopped a few yards away from me, he was a big 12 point buck, when i heard a very loud noise and the buck dropped to the ground. i started panicing, what was that.. ive never heard that before. most people would have turned and ran in the oppiste direction, but me i went toward it. as i got closer i saw there was a large gaping hole where the leg should be. i heard something coming toward me and the buck so i hid. then came out the most handsome man i have every seen. he couldnt be more then 18 years old, he had hair that was color of gold. his skin was kissed by the sun. he wore black pants that needed mending a shirt that missed a button at the top. his black boots were very worn out. as he got closer he spoke "that was a nice shot wasnt it alec", the another man emerged from the tree line that looked about the same age but looked the complete opposite of the other boy. he had jet black hair, his skin looked as if it had never seen the sun, his cloths were very fancy and didnt belong in the woods. "come on Jace someone is going to see you" said the man, who i believed to be Alec, to the golden man i believe is called Jace. " oh come on, we cant just leave this buck here, it could feed a family for a month", Alec moaned "fine, but just leave it at a door" as jace started to gut the deer. i was confused at why the man Alec didnt want jace to be seen or talk to anyone. Jace picked up the buck and they left quickly. i walked over to where they were standing and noticed there was a knife left behind, it was a very fancy knife they probably used to gut the deer. i heard footsteps coming back so i hid again. "come on Jace you"re gonna be late" "i know, it has to be here somewhere" Jace said as he came out of the tree line back to where he gutted the deer. "Jace we dont have time for this, il buy you another one" explained Alec. jace started to leave mumbling as he walked away with out his knife, which i cluched in my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**well i didnt get any reviews :( im still open to them good or bad i dont care.**

_jace p.o.v._

i was walking with alec to drop off this buck to a poor starving family. along the path alec was a few paces ahead of me ranting about how this was stuipd, or that this is a bad idea, it was never ending. I couldnt stop thinking about my knife. it was my fathers. he gave it to me before he died. he died a slow and painful death, im not to upset about it because for one i was 11 when he died and two, he wasnt in pain anymore. my mother died when i was a baby so i dont really have anything feelings about it its whatever. i started smlling a fire or what was once a fire and i yelled to alec who was not throwing his hands in the air still ranting "i think i found a place to put this deer", i walked in to the tree line and saw a little makeshift house, it was small and dirty. there was a horse that as pure white i placed the deer by the dor and mem and alec started our way back home, much to alec's delight.

_clary's p.o.v._

i was still holding the knife as i made my way "home". as i came out of the tree line i saw the deer that had once been grazing, and then was killed, laying at my front door. I walked my house no one was there, huh i checked on Joker, hes my horse i saved him from a wire fence a few years ago, he was sleeping so i didnt think to much about the deer. "shakespeare!" i yeared, he came running as fas as he could and tackled me, "looks whats for dinner". Shakespeare is the only man in my life who hasn't disappointed me. Shakespeare is a German Shepard coyote mix. we ate dinner and I cleaned up a bit and saddled up Joker and went for a ride. I rode up by the castle wall and around it, you see there is a great view of a waterfall that no one knew about. I've been going for year and I've only seen 1 person there. it was a young man who had blonde hair and brown eyes. his mother yelled for him and I never saw him again. I rode up on the water and just basked in the beauty. the water pounding on the rocks. the water was clear as glass. the sun seemed to bounce off the waters edge. I got off joker not bothering to tie him up because he always comes back. I took off my dress (I wasn't naked, I was in my undergarments) and jumped in. the cool water kissed my skin like a winter breeze. as a go closer to the waterfall I heard voices. I turned to look and I saw the same two men from earlier but the blonde one, jace, looked cleaner more proper. what were they doing here! this was my place. I grabbed my dress and went into the cave behind the water fall and got dressed. I picked up my pencil that I keep behind a rock and started to draw, thinking they would never comeback here. it felt likw hours passed by and then all a sudden...


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry its been a few days guys, I've been sick with bronchitis! well here's the story. don't forget to review:)**

_Clary's P.O.V_

all a sudden...

I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I heard many guns firing over and over. Shakespeare came running in, very lucky he wasn't hurt, I started to gather my things and make my way to the hidden entrance to escape. I bent over to grab my backpack and that boy Jace entered my little cave! I froze like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Jace looked just as shocked as I was. he recovered more quickly then I did and he ran over "we have to get out of here" and he grabbed my arm, I yelped in pain. he looked at my arm and sighed. we made our way as quickly as we could to the hidden entrance trying to escape. he was in front of me and I was trying to keep up but with my short legs it was hard. the next thing I knew I was been grabbed by my hair and pulled to the ground. I started to thrash around trying to get free. they tied my hands behind my back and started to blind fold me "she will make us a pretty penny wont she, boss" someone yelled across the cave it seemed to echo off the walls. the guy who had me suddenly fell and jace was standing in front of me "didn't your father ever teach you how to treat a lady" Jace said sternly. the guy who had on baggy pants and a old faded blue shirt and a hat, he was a bandit. the bandit and Jace started fist fighting and I just sat there watching ( I mean what was I suppose to do I was tied up). A man appeared behind Jace and hit him with a rock and he fell to the ground like dead weight. "nice hit boss!" the bandit said. "eh, you do what you got to do". the strange man came out from the shadow and I got a good look at him, he had snow white blonde hair fair skin, he was tall and skinny, and he held a murderous look in his eyes. His eyes were like black hole in his head. looking in his eyes made the hairs on the back of my head strand straight. "I think we will keep her, she quite pretty, isn't she." the outlaw boss said. I was blind folded and picked up and put on a carriage thing and Jace was laid behind me, our hand tied together painfully. He was still out cold and his head rested against mine up until we started down the long bumpy road.

**Sorry its short but I'm still pretty sick. Ill post the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully it will be long! don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**so this is a longer chapter Im sorry they aren't very long but I have a lot of school:) hope you like. please review! **

_Clary's Pov_

this long bumpy road seemed to stretch on forever. the weight of jace, who is still out cold might I add, was starting to become unbearable. after what seemed like days sitting in the uncomfortable wagon we stopped. they kept us tied and the outlaw boss told his bandit to watch us, but I could he him talking to a girl, probably a whore. I tried to wake jace up by gentle speaking to him but this might be our only time to run, so I drew my head back and head-butted him as hard as I could! " what the hell!" Jace exclaimed and he started thrashing trying to break free. "ouch" I yelped as he hit my arm. "who are you!' jace asked, "who are you" I mocked. "well, I asked you first he said annoyed. "and im short, captain obvious" " well I can see you so..., where are we" "I don't know a wagon". "well whos caption obvious now". the bandit yelled at us to shut up and I did but jace kept on talking. he tried to get the bandit to answer questions like where are we, who are you ,what do you want, etc.. but his questions went unanswered. after a while I guess jace got tired of his own voice because he stopped talking and started fiddling with our hands where the were tied. jace started to wiggle his head until it was right next to mine. "I think I can reach your blind fold if you lean back" he whispered, I could feel the warmth of his breath along my ear. "ok" was all I could mutter out of my mouth. I leaned back as far as I could "this is as far back as I can go" I said quietly. I felt jaces nose feel around my face trying to get my blindfold. A few minutes passed and jace finally found my blindfold. he was able to grab it with his teeth, when the blindfold was gone he asked me what I saw. everything was really bright, but I could see a tavern that was jaded. "I see the bandit, he's talking to on of the taverns whores, but other then that no one is outside" I told Jace, I could feel his sigh is disappointment. Is there anything sharp around you" he asked " um there is a dull, rusty nail but that's it" I responded "can you reach it" "I don't know but ill try". I took off one shoe and stretched as far as I could and then "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOIN!'' the bandit yelled and hit me so hard I saw spots. he was about to hit me again but the outlaw boss grabbed his hand "why would you ruin such a pretty face Raphael" he said scary clam then climbed up in the wagon toward me, I tried to back up but was stopped by jace. He grabbed my shoe "you much have dropped this" and he placed it back on my foot, his hand then traveled up my leg and I kicked him in the face. he seemed to smile but grabbed my hair and pulled my blind fold on and walked away muttering something about red heads. after sitting awhile in silence jace asked " are you ok" "I'm fine, I've been in worst places then this" which was a lie but if I admitted that to my self I would cry and I was not going to cry in front (well behind) jace. Out of no where the wagon lurched forward and we were lunched backwards. jace was on top of me and he was trying to get us back up but I felt it! "wait, don't move" "I have to get us up, Im crushing you" " no I feel it" "feel what?" the thing I found earlier'' "oh" he sounded dumbfounded. I wiggled my way to the nail, jace was struggling not to crush me but I finally grabbed the nail in my mouth and we sat up right and I laid my head on jaces shoulder for a minute and then dropped the nail in between us and he grabbed it and started cutting the rope. we made small talk while we waited for something to happen. "how's you arm" he asked with concern "Im not sure I cant really feel anything" I said. we just sat there in slince and I fell asleep with my head against jace's. I woke up with a jolt, like I was free falling. there were people around me "whats going on" I asked jace but he told me to shut up I assume he was listening so I listened to. "this wasn't our deal Hodge, I only wanted him" a stranger said "but sire, just look at her isn't she pretty unique" it was the outlaw boss, his namemust be hodge "I don't car if she has a third eye, kill her" and that point jace tensed. "sir, just look at her really look at her" hodge said. I felt the cool barrel of a gun pressed to my temple and I closed my eyes waiting for the light to come but my blindfold was jerked off and I slowly opened my eyes. The stranger quickly put his gun away and said "well isn't she something" and started to walk away. what the heck just happened?

_Jace's pov_

What just happened? well it was now or never! I ripped my hands free and my blind fold off and attacked the man named Hodge. the man who had threatened my girl, wait I mean the girl I was with, was still close. I jumped of the wagon and pushed his and he fell on the ground. "well, if it isn't young Jonathan" the man said "how do you know who I am" "I paid to have you kidnapped" the next thing I knew everything was dark once again

**I know earlier I described Hodge as valentine just ignore that I changed my mind sorry") please review **


End file.
